


World-Saving Business

by MarauderCracker



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (is that a tag that we still use?), M/M, Pre-Slash, some flirting, that might become actual kissing in a possible sequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd jumped forward, snatched the cold-gun from the table and tried to keep his hands from shaking as he pointed it at Snart. "I assume you ain't gonna believe me," Snart started, not even flinching, and Cisco tightened his grip on the gun, "but I am here in world-saving business."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World-Saving Business

Cisco knew that Barry had changed the timeline, because he always knows. He gets glimpses of other worlds more often now --most mornings wakes up with the particular light-headedness that always comes after a vibe, and he knows his dreams had actually been visions. He tries to ignore them (specially the glimpses of the realities where Ronnie is alive, because they hurt) but he can't help but storage certain facts, tiny fun-facts about unreachable words that pop up in his mind at the weirdest of times. 

He's thinking of the timeline where Barry's time-traveling didn't give Hartley a chance to choose and do good, the one where Hartley ended up with actual blood on his hands and on the run. He's thinking of it and the fact that Captain Cold kidnapped him, threatened Cisco's family, betrayed them multiple times and then killed his own father. It's a weird train of thought. Leonard Snart is sitting on Cisco's sofa, feet propped on the coffee table, drinking his coffee.

"You can call me Leonard, I won't bite you," he'd drawled out after Cisco stammered out a "C-Captain Cold," and started walking backwards towards the door. Cisco had stopped, not so much because Snart's smirk inspired a lot of trust, but because he'd seen that his cold-gun was lying on the coffee table, just far away from Cold's boots to look like it'd been purposefully placed away from Snart's reach. Of course that he could had been hiding more weaponry under his ridiculous parka, but Cisco had stopped nonetheless. 

Then he'd jumped forward, snatched the cold-gun from the table and tried to keep his hands from shaking as he pointed it at Snart. "I assume you ain't gonna believe me," Snart started, not even flinching, and Cisco tightened his grip on the gun, "but I am here in world-saving business."

Cisco blinked at him, trying to figure out if he was joking. He knew that Snart robbed a jewelry about a month ago but, still, he said, "Explain yourself." He expected Snart to offer some bullshit story appealing to Cisco's morality, but he could not have expected a reply that involves Vandal Savage, time travel and a guy with a name as stupid as 'Rip Hunter'.

"The Waverider is on your roof, with Sara and Jax to vouch for my word," Snart finishes. In the fifteen minutes it took him to tell his story in that slow, deliberate way of his, Cisco has gotten a coffee mug for himself and is now sitting on a kitchen chair a few feet away from Snart, with the cold-gun on his lap. He sips his coffee, and pulls out his phone.

"Say I believe you," he offers, as he dials Dr. Stein's number, "that means that none of them will pick up when I call them, and my face recognition system will be unable to find them anywhere in Central City in the past month." Snart nods, waves his hand as if inviting him to do so. Cisco has had just enough time to notice that Snart has a black eye, a split lip and the overall look of someone who hasn't slept in a week; and Cisco doesn't know if that makes him look more or less threatening. He calls, and it immediately goes to voicemail.

He tries Jax, then Kendra, and it goes to voicemail both times. Then he calls Felicity to ask her about Sara and Ray, and Felicity replies that they left in some kind of mission weeks ago. He doesn't actually bother cheking the facial recognition software.

"See?" Snart asks, though he isn't smirking anymore."All of them gone. And they'll be gone for good if the Waverider doesn't start working again soon, no pressure."

Cisco wants to ask what makes Snart believe that he can even understand technology from two centuries in the future, but he decides for a much more important question instead. "Why me, though? You know I hate you."

Snart laughs at that. "And you have good reason! To be honest, out of the four engineers I know, you are probably the smartest. The other three are amoral and traitorous criminals who I wouldn't trust to repair my phone, much less a time-traveling ship, and you are way more pleasant to look at than any of them."

Cisco ignores the last part and sets his mug aside. Snart is right in appealing to his morality, though --if Jax, Kendra, Dr. Stein and Sara are truly in danger, he has to help. He takes hold of the cold-gun again and keeps it trained on Snart as he stands up, and uses it to gesture for Snart to stand up. "Come on, you lead the way."

Snart's face contorts in a grimace when he stands up, and Cisco notices him limping when he starts walking towards the door, but he resists the urge to offer his shoulder for support. It could be a play, he reminds himself, and follows Snart out of his apartment with the cold-gun still aimed between his shoulder-blades. 

They take the elevator to the roof, and Cisco stands near the door as Snart leans against a corner. Cisco's apartment was only illuminated by the kitchen lamp but, under the bright fluorescent lights in the elevator, Cisco can see that Snart's parka and jeans are stained with blood. He knows that, if Snart is telling the truth, Sara and Jax must be in much worse shape, because they would have been the ones to ask for his help otherwise. 

The elevator door opens, and Cisco walks out backwards and waits for Snart to come out. The door to the roof is open and, when they step outside, Cisco can clearly see that it's empty. He's about to yell at Snart when he speaks. "Gideon!" Snart calls, and a few seconds pass without anything happening. Then, something big and metallic blinks in front of his eyes and disappears. "Gideon, god damn it!" Snart steps forward, and raises his hands up in the air, as if he was palming something solid. Another blink, and what looks like a spaceship appears on Cisco's roof, just two feet in front of him. A metallic door slides open, and Snart steps in.

The moment Cisco steps into the ship, a vibe hits him. He sees Carter's dead body, sees Jax turned into a winged monster, sees Kendra and Sara training together. The vision must last more than a few seconds because, by the time he comes to, Snart is by his side and the cold-gun is on the floor. "--kid, are you okay?" Snart is asking, looking honestly concerned. Cisco feels nauseous when he leans down to grab the cold-gun. 

"Yeah, yeah, I just get--" he doesn't want to talk about his powers, and no decent lie shows up in his mind, so he just shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Where are Jax and Sara?"

He follows Snart down a series of corridors, noticing both the mess of burnt wires, wrecked circuits and broken pipes everywhere; and the technological wonder of it all. He wants to say something (something like, "please tell me you got a manual") but a scream interrupts his train of thought. Snart clutches his side as he runs the last few feet and disappears through a door. Cisco follows, the last lingering doubts finally thrown aside.

When he enters the room, he sees Sara leaning over Jax, Snart rummaging through drawers looking for something while Sara tries to hold Jax down. She's obviously struggling --the entire front of her shirt is covered in blood, there is a huge burn on her left arm and the dry blood on her hair and forehead is worrying. Jax is unconscious --and he has almost as much blood on him-- but Cisco quickly deduces that his trashing isn't due to any wound.  "How long it's been since he and Stein last fussed?" he asks.

"Three days, I think. Hi, Cisco," Sara says, her voice strained. Finally, Snart finds what he'd been looking for: it looks like a really futuristic EpiPen and, when Snart activates it against Jax's neck, Jax's entire body goes slack. Sara checks his pulse and then moves to lie down on the stretcher next to Jax's. "I think I've got five broken ribs," she says, smiling weakly, though it doesn't sound like she's joking, "I'm gonna pass out again now," she adds, closing her eyes, and Cisco doesn't doubt that she actually does go unconscious immediately.

"We need Gideon up and running," Snart says, and continues before Cisco can ask, "the ship's system. It's our on-board medic. And the only thing that can take us back to the rest of the team."

Cisco takes a very, very deep breath and thinks of the timeline where Jax and Dr. Stein joined Team Flash for good. He puts the cold-gun down on what seems to be a surgical table, and watches as Snart mutters a string of curses while taking his parka. The white shirt underneath is as bloody as Sara's suit. 

"Okay, I'm gonna call Caitlin to come stitch y'all up, then I'm going to look for this thing's manual. And when I get it working again, we're gonna rescue your team from the Evil Timelords."

Snart walks up to him, one hand still clutching his wounded side. "You only have to fix the ship. The Time Masters are willing to kill anyone who aids us at this point, kid."

"Time Master sounds really stupid. I said I'm coming, and I'm coming. Kendra and Dr. Stein are my friends," he says, trying to muster up as much determination as he can. "Plus, you think I'm passing by on the chance to time-travel?"

"You sure?" Snart asks, the dramatic over-rehearsed drawl gone. Cisco nods, wishes he wasn't, like, an entire head shorter than Snart. Then, a smile forms in Snart's lips. Not a smirk, a smile. "You're cute. Come on, I'll show where the tools are."

Cisco offers his shoulder for Snart to lean on as they walk. 


End file.
